


翘尾巴的狗狗（3）

by SusanChickenfeet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanChickenfeet/pseuds/SusanChickenfeet
Summary: 贪婪的孩子需要得到惩罚。
Kudos: 12





	翘尾巴的狗狗（3）

可惜，不管是心脏骤停也好，头脑空白也罢，通通都是短暂的。从心底里不停翻涌上来的愤怒像潮水般快要淹没了我的鼻息。

你已经抢走了我的一切，现在连我也不放过吗？你究竟拿我当什么？是不是从小开始，就是你的玩具？

从进门的那一刻开始，我都在反反复复压抑着自己的不耐烦，嫌恶，想要快点离开的情绪。饭桌上还在疑惑李帝努今天怪异的举动，现在终于知道了那番举动究竟是为何。  
他为的，不就是这个吗？

看着他此时湿漉漉的双眼，一脸期待又隐约带着势在必得的表情时，感觉自己像个天大的笑话。从春节那会儿就开始了吧？先是打着补偿我的名号，给我送这送那，今天又专门要我单独陪他过生日，从刚刚进门开始，就不停地说些显得我们很亲近一样暧昧的话，故意要我心跳几下。原来是放长线钓大鱼，扮猪吃老虎。

早该知道的，从他小时候漠视了种种家里对待我不公的行为开始，从他不珍惜我的一切心意开始，从他无理取闹有意无意伤害我开始。说到底李帝努根本没有变过！

我真的无法忍受了！已经成年自立的我，好不容易走出自卑和灰暗童年的我，到头来竟然被本该最厌恶的继弟耍得团团转。难道真的当我还是以前那个呆头呆脑，不懂世故，没有力量反抗的懦弱女孩儿吗？

玻璃碴般破碎的回忆开始在外表完好无损心脏里慢慢搅动，带着血红的嫩肉，无情地给予脆弱的神经一阵阵扎刺，折磨着许久不经大动荡的本应安稳健康跳动的心脏。

李帝努见我不回应，又斗着胆子急切地央求我，颇带着独孤一掷的意味。

“姐姐，求求你，我想做姐姐的按摩棒，jeno把成年的自己送给姐姐好不好？”李帝努又带上委屈而无害的表情，眼神中溢满了我分不清真伪的爱慕，“喜欢姐姐，好喜欢姐姐······”

我心里讥笑，不着急打破这场闹剧。

“这么想做我的按摩棒？”我如同蔑视一样俯眼扫了他那根早就颤颤巍巍立起，因为自己兴奋而从马眼处吐出点点晶莹的粗大肉棍。

他以为我同意了，急切乖巧地点点头，眼角又要有眯起来笑的趋势。

“先把上衣脱了。”我一声打断他的笑脸。

初春的季节还是有点冷，北方的房子早就在三月份停了暖气，好在屋子里常有阳光照着，才不觉得冷气穿身。

李帝努毫不犹豫地脱下上衣，露出本该白得像奶此时却羞成淡粉色的身体，接触到空气的那刻，微乎其微地打了个冷战。宽肩窄腰，粗壮修长的双臂，整整齐齐的腹肌，以及褐色的乳头。他喉结难耐地一滚一滚，胸膛性感地随他呼吸而上下起伏，眼神像两束火焰，热烈地射向我。

他浑身赤裸，干净单纯得像古希腊洁白的雕塑，又充满青涩的欲望，像刚刚发情的小狗。并且这只狗的“尾巴”已经翘起来了。

我衣冠整洁，和刚刚进来没有两样，用平息了怒火的薄凉眼神直白地凌辱他赤裸的身躯。

走上前，纤细的手无情地掐住他褐色的乳头，感到乳尖迅速在手下立起，向小石子一样硬得硌手，待到乳晕都染成了桃红色，才缓缓松开，满意地看他痛苦而兴奋的神色。

“爽也好，痛也好，都给我叫出来。”又摸上另一颗。

“啊···啊！姐姐······轻一点，啊，轻一点。”果不其然，李帝努黏糊着嗓子，低哑着声音叫了出来，丝丝挠挠地，和他看上去坚硬结实的强壮身躯有些不匹配。一双手臂顺势抬起，小心地想要趁机拥住我的腰身。

还没得逞，就被我冷漠地打了下去，“你是姐姐的按摩棒，要听姐姐的话，知不知道？”

听到我的话后，李帝努委屈又可怜的表情瞬间取悦了我，一种名为“报复”的快感给我心里的怒火浇上了第一捧水。他手臂乖乖地落回原位，隐忍着鼓起了肌肉上的青筋，却不敢再抬起。

玩过了乳头，手顺着胸肌，划过一块块腹肌，来到了早就馋得流口水的那里。感觉到他的肌肤随着我温凉手指划过的地方汗毛竖起，像个宠物一样任由我的动作，心里的不平衡稍稍得到满足。

我挽起袖子，才正式握住突突流水的肉棒，不想在我身上留下一分一毫的痕迹。

回想之前看过影片里的动作，我像是擦什么东西一样，粗鲁而用力地撸动这根淫物，时不时揉捏他两个鼓鼓的囊袋，指甲盖多次滑过他脆弱的马眼，满意地听到他粗重的呼吸和疼痛的呻吟声。

“姐，姐姐···嗯——可以轻一点吗？太快，太，太重了，jeno要出来了。”男孩儿哑着嗓子，耐住疼痛的滋味儿后是更加激烈的快感。

我轻瞟了眼他皱着眉头，即将要喷发的表情。两根手指严严实实堵住了那个不停开合的小口。

李帝努随着我的动作大腿紧绷，粗犷的肌肉线条凸起，一边大喘一边焦急地想要掰开我的手。“啊，姐姐，让帝努射，让帝努射，好痛！好痛啊···”

“淫荡的孩子，说，你想做我的什么？”我紧紧握住他脆弱的那处，他只会越掰越痛。  
“按摩棒按摩棒，帝努要做姐姐的按摩棒，要做迅姐姐的按摩棒！啊······姐姐！”我终于饶过了他，让他全部射在我的手心里，一大股带着他体温的精液让我恶心。

凌辱完他的下半身，我毫不留情地把满手的精液糊到男孩儿高潮后还呆愣中的如雕刻一般俊美无暇的脸上。从光洁的额头到高挺的鼻梁，在到他的嫩肉色薄唇，最后粗鲁地在他细嫩面颊上涂抹，并且恶劣又特意地在他眼角那颗泪痣上反复抹上许多他自己喷出的东西。我手劲儿很大，根本不在意自己指甲划没划到他的脸。

感受到手心越来越湿滑，我发现了什么，快乐得笑出了声。

李帝努终于被我弄哭了。

眼里不再是碎钻一样耀眼闪亮的期待和爱慕，而是雾霾一样黑漆的痛苦和难过，泪珠不停地从他眼眶里跑出来，这无用的弯形眼睛，尽管哭了，还是跟笑着一样。鼻尖带着潮意红彤彤的，好不惹人怜惜。他些许的发丝被汗水浸湿，乖顺地贴在额头上，整个人光裸着汗津津的身体，就像一只被主人抛弃后还落了水的可怜狗狗，在雨幕里久等主人未到时才知道原来主人就只是收留它玩玩，根本没想要养它。就像李帝努，终于意识到了我这根本是在凌辱他，玩弄他的自尊心，没有想过接受他的请求。

“李帝努。”我随便在他身体上擦了擦手，把剩下的精液全留到他身上，缓缓站起身，冰冷的语调叫他的大名，这个集合了所有人的爱与期盼取的大名，“成人礼还满意吗？从小时候到刚刚，给你个实惠，我们扯平了。以后别再联系我，见到你就恶心，你给我的所有东西连带着那只玩具狗我也都会扔了。”

说出这句话后，没有意料之中的释然和轻松，莫名其妙地反倒是更加压抑。但我依旧按照预先想好的那样，毅然决然不扭头再看一眼他泪流满面的样子径直走出了家门。

那年春节，我没有回家。

再次见到他，是在大学的图书馆。


End file.
